Nowhere to Grow
Nowhere to Grow is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis Seeking to play a more active role in the adventures of the Rangers, Cam sets out to help defeat Lothor's latest plant based creature. Plot While filming some skateboarding footage, the Rangers find Kelzacks planting something. They interrupt their gardening by morphing and driving them away. A plant monster named Floribundacus attacks the Rangers and retreats. The Rangers bring the seeds back to Sensei and Cam. Sensei suggests that the Rangers see his old friend Dr. Belrab to identify them. Cam suggests that he go instead of the Rangers, but Sensei is intent on keeping him out of harm's way. Cam goes against his father's wishes and sees Dr. Belrab. The seeds are from an aggressive venus fly trap type of plant which could be dangerous if given a certain mineral water. The Rangers arrive at the greenhouse, and wonder why Cam is there. Shane tails him while the others go in. They find Marah and Kapri disguised as botanists. They knock the Rangers out cold with the pollen from a flower. Florabundacus heads to the basement and begins growing her super plant. In search of the special mineral water, Cam is attacked by Kelzacks, and shows off his martial arts prowess. Shane joins him, and the two easily defeat the Kelzacks. Tori and Dustin wake up in bondage. Tori uses her ninja magic to escape. Sensei chews Cam out for going out and getting into danger. He tells him of the promise he made to his mother to not let him follow the ways of the ninja. Tori and Dustin find Floribundacus' nursery in the basement. The monster arrives and attacks. The Rangers morph, but the plant grows out of control and ensnares them in vines. Shane arrives and tries to blast them free with the Hawk Blaster, but it isn't enough to break the vines. At Ninja Ops, the seeds grow as well, and attack Cam. Cam manages to send Shane a new program. The program increases the tensile strength of the Ninja Sword. Shane uses it and easily slices the plant. The Rangers then blast Floribundacus with the Storm Blaster. A scroll later, and she is back and larger than life. The Rangers weaken the monster with a ramp attack from the Storm Megazord in lightning mode. They further weaken her with a blizzard flurry attack. They finish her off with the Serpent Sword. Back at Ninja Ops, Sensei punishes the Rangers for staying out late. He also punishes Cam for disobeying him. He sends them out for a 10 mile jog. He tells Cam to hurry back for training, which Cam is shocked to hear. Sensei responds by telling him that there are ways other than those of the ninja. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *John Leigh as Dr. Belrab *Cal Wilson as Florabundacus (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Jorgito Vargas, Jr (Blake) and Adam Tuominen (Hunter) do not appear in this episode. *If one listens carefully, Dustin actually swears shortly after he and Tori morph when he's being grabbed by vines around his leg. *Kapri says, 'Another one bites the dust', a reference to the rock band Queen. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode